Touch screens are utilized in many electronic devices, from airport check in screens, to ATMs, and to mobile communication devices. When a user touches the screen, a touch sensor will send a touch signal to a controller so that the controller can carry out a function based on the user input. Haptic response, that is, a response from the touch screen when it is touched, provides a user tactile feedback that the touch screen has received the input.
Haptic response is provided by any type of electromechanical actuator, such as by a piezo electric actuator layered with a touch sensor layer for localized haptics. When the touch signal is sent to the controller, the controller will in turn send a haptic response signal to an actuator which will drive the actuator at a particular frequency and in accordance with a voltage level so that it provides haptic feedback to the user. The user may feel a click nearly instantaneously when the user provides input to the touch screen.